Dementia
Dementia is a make-shift name of Rashida Demir, a mora witch from Kegan, fighter of the Great War and Psychology teacher at Scream Academy. She is adoptive mother to Tony Love. Early Life and First Death Rashida Demir was born as girl with long, curly black hair and remarkable blue eyes - to the day her most praised feature - in more or less ordinary family in in Alegra. Demir family is one of the oldest family there is. She was said to be born in a caul; old myth says children born in cauls become nightmares (mora witches or demons) after they die. However, the family ignored the rumor and continued living as peacefully as they did before. They moved to Kegan soon after. Rashida's childhood was marked with different illnesses that haunted her almost every two weeks, sometimes even less. The girl, who was a chubby child, lost so much weight that her bones were completely visible. Her face has become gaunt and apparently the only alive feature on her were her deep blue eyes. When she was in her middle twenties, there was a pandemic of unknown virus in Kegan. Although Kegan's scientists have discovered quite a number of peculiar diseases, this one had been new yet. Her hair started loosing its rich coloring, becoming blondish-silver until it started falling off completely. Even before she was totally bald, Rashida died. Revival, Great War and Second Death Sure she revived, but Rashida was never noticed until the Great War. She worked here and there, Kegan, Alegra, North towns.... It isn't really known who or what she was, but Rashida would cause havoc whereever she went, eventually forcing her to leave her current profession and place of living. For a short while, she worked in military, helped organize elementary schools and even worked as a sales manager in Alegra for a while. It is said she left a trail of bodies behind her, but nobody could prove it. Even after her supposed death, she couldn't get rid of her diseases; she suffered from Huntington's disease. Therefore, she adopted name Dementia, as dementia is one of this disease's simptoms. Although unstable, she came to Una's aid in Great War and fought many battles for this woman, becoming noticed in the society, especially for her brutality and mercilessness. As a mora witch, she knew how one's mind works, she could penetrate it and drive her victims crazy. She would also sit on her victim's chest, making them suffocate in the process. Even though she was extremely short, it is said she would get more heavier as the victim struggled. Dementia fought alongside Filth in her last battle, much to the dismay of both women. They were defeated and enslaved by Francesca Nero and Hilda Khel. However, Filth was beheaded and Dementia was held captive by Hilda Khel in Khel Manor until the woman got bored of her prisoner shouting and looking down on her all the time and drowned her in Second Narva River. Or so people believed. The first one to see her revived was her lover, Holy, though the two ended things on that occassion. She came to work for Ramiel Bauman because their families used to be close several centuries ago. Holy and Filth During the war. Dementia fell in love with German soldier, Gustavo Ranka. She got engaged to him during the battle and remained that way for two years, until her death. Although Dementia was revived again, the two never married. They figured out that they only make good couple when their lives are in danger. When Dementia refers to a 'friend' she is talking about Holy. Even though they are not in relationship any more, they maintain good relations and are rather close friends, often chatting and sharing plans. Holy and Dementia are said to be extremely good fighting in team battles - in fact, this team might even work almost as well as Holy and Filth. Dementia never liked Filth. Filth never liked Dementia. Very simple and straight to the point. Even to the day, Filth is being rude to Dementia and the later likes to return the favour every one in a while. However, they still seem to be pretty close for two people who hate each other. Nowadays, their rivarly is on child-like level, but it hasn't always been that way. When they were enslaved together, Filth gauged Dementia's eyes out with her bare hands. Even though blind for years, Dementia was able to retrieve them from a shapeshifter, hence her eyes often shift from dull to bright blue. It is unknown how exactly they've gotten to the shapeshifter, however they must've used them instead of their own because of their prettiness, one way or another. Antonia 'It' Love Directly before the Great war, Dementia met Antonia Love, the youngest fighter of the War, at age of 16. Though youngest, Antonia was most cetrainly the strongest. The girl was said to be completely sane, save for her numerous references of things that wouldn't be considered as mentally healthy, in human world at least. After all, mentally healthy person is satisfied with their gender, while Antonia kept claiming that she wanted to change hers, because she liked girls. It was unknown why she didn't, when she was a shapeshifter. Some said Dementia made her go completely mad. Some said she didn't. Did or did not, it wasn't even important. The girl clung to Rashida Demir the whole time during the war. The two could've been called best friends, if not for their denying of it - both claimed they didn't need or have any friends. Dementia adopted Antonia's son, a child made as a split personality, Tony, when he was 4 years old. She keeps claiming that she is his mother, no matter what happens. Additional *It might've been possible that she liked Holy because she only wanted children. Although unstable, she appears to have strong maternal instinct - she has protected Antonia even when the girl didn't need protection and she has taken Tony Love as her own son. Even though she claims she absolutely hates children, she still works in the Academy full of them. *Even though it's quite obvious Tony Love isn't her biological child, she is often to be heard saying 'I did not spawn this!' when he does something she deems as wrong. *She doesn't need any sleep whatsoever. *She regurarly sits next to Filth in the Dieter staff table, although she knows fully well that she will be harrassed. *And yet, the only person she thinks of equal is Holy. *Her smiles never meet her eyes; Dementia's eyes appear lifeless, as opposed to the time before Filth gauged them out. *She often has trusting issues. *Absolutely hates Vittoria Nero and Alill. You can imagine her reaction to Alill and Filth having a child then.